This invention deals with equipment for recycling waste for truck and trailer products. Prior art devices have not successfully dealt with the problems of collection and sorting. The present invention discloses a novel apparatus which deals with the problems previous inventions and practices have not solved. Examples of prior art are included to show the state of the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 922,006 describes a hopper with multiple bins or compartments that dump via sliding or hinged doors at bottoms of the bins. The disadvantages of that hopper are: a) If mounted on a trailer, special trailer design provisions must be made so as not to drop waste on axles and tires. b) There must be a hopper or conveyor below grade to remove waste from under the trailer. c) The design limits maximum height to about five feet so that a person can dump materials into the top-loading device). d) A crane or hoist is required to raise the entire unit over appropriate stationary containers, and each bin must be dumped separately. That device is designed for collection of one to a few number of households' waste, and is not designed as a vehicle or container to transport large number of households' waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,615 describes multiple bins or compartments, with each bin holding a plastic refuse bag or garbage can. That device is intended as on-site refuse receptacle that is animal proof. That device is limited by size (about 30 to 55 gallons per bin) and must be unloaded by manually removing the bags or cans via side doors. That device is for the collection of a few households' waste, and is not a vehicle or container to transport large number of households' waste.
German Patent 36 25 995 describes another on-site collection container and not a collecting vehicle. It is limited to 2 bins of equal size, and to bottom unloading, which requires a crane to lift and dump.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,776 is also a multiple bins collection container, for use as collection site or center. It requires crane to dump and unload. If it were mounted on a truck or trailer, it would require a hydraulic ram to incline the unit or dump it. Each bin must be dumped in successive order, and all unload from one end.
Products in use also show a need for the present invention.
The Curb Sorter (TM) Side Dump has a group of bins mounted on a trailer or truck chassis. Each bin has a hydraulic ram and mechanics to cause dumping of bin into another container.
The Frick recycling unit is group of bins within a box mounted on the truck chassis. Each bin dumps progressively by use of a hydraulic pump, cylinder and mechanics.
The Able Body Company's CRCV is similar to the Curb Sorter, except that unit is truck chassis mounted and can hydraulically dump in a direction of a customer's choice, to the rear or side.
The Eager Beaver unit is available in trailer and truck chassis models and it progressively dumps each bin, one at a time.
The AMPLIROL is waste industry standard roll-off container and truck chassis mounted hydraulic system, which loads the roll-off container onto truck or trailer.
The present invention is for use on a trailer frame or truck chassis, and is unique to the waste resorting/recycling industry as will be described in the ongoing specification.